User talk:LiamBryant
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Hydra page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 14:11, October 29, 2009 Hi Hi there, welcome to the Wiki, good to have you on the team. Nice work on the Hydra article, but please be careful not to refer to a singular robot as "they"; the correct pronoun is "it". Other than that, great job; if you were to go back and fix the "they"s plus whatever other grammatical errors you can find, I would proudly make you the very first recipient of a badge from me. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi as well, good work on Hydra. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hydra TG and Helloher took care of the cleanup, but when you get a chance, take a look at it as an example. Since you did do most of the legwork on that article, I think you've earned this: Proudly display it on your user page. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Remeber, "it", not "they" I'm glad to see you're such an eager conributor, but please try to abide by our elements of style. Again, the pronoun you should be using to refer to a singular robot is "it" not "they". Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah I remember you, I emailed you about owning Storm Force these days. How're things going with that? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Badge Hello, I've noticed that you are providing excellent info about notable robots - good work and keep it up. Also, RA2 awarded you a badge for your work on Hydra, and you can show everybody by copying the code onto your user page. Here's the code: Keep up the excellent work, Helloher. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Iron Maidens I appreciate your eagerness to contribute, but you write-up of the Iron Maidens needs some improvement to meet our standards, I would appreciate it if you would go through and take care of the following issues: *Run-on sentences *Improperly capitalized words *Slang terms like "swish" and "flick" *Too many sentences have "then" in the beginning *Single digit numbers that are not spelled out ( Those aren't the only things, but they are five of the most prevalent issues. If you want your editing skills to improve, you will take care of the cleanup yourself instead of waiting for someone else to do it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to RA2's point, I really appreciate the effort you have been putting into creating new articles on the wiki and I think you are close to deserving an award for your troubles, but you do need to address these issues on your existing articles and articles you create in the future before I can award it to you. So get your articles up to scratch and you may have an award coming your way. Christophee (talk) 15:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Please could you take a look at the edits I made to your Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/University Challenge article and bear them in mind when you're creating new pages in the future. Your main problem is that your sentences are too long with too many commas where there should really be full stops. This makes them very hard to follow at times. Also make sure you don't use capital letters where they are not necessary and make sure you spell out numbers below 10, rather than just using the digit. Thank you very much. Christophee (talk) 19:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Feedback Instead of starting new articles, I would appreciate if you went back and revised the ones you have already written. The list of corrections I gave you is by no means exhaustive; it will take more than full stops to fix them. Go back and re-read each passage to yourself, taking note of anything that just doesn't sound right. You still need to work on avoiding run-on sentences, and you're using too many obscure reference nouns like "The South African machine" or "The robot from Open University". I noticed that you haven't gone back and done any major revisions like I asked you to before. We appreciate your hard work, but please understand that quality is much more important than volume. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Award Your new articles still need a little bit of work (please take notice of the suggestions RA2 and I have given you before), but they are definitely improving and I think you deserve this award for the good work you have done so far. You may display it on your userpage if you so wish. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 23:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Philipper Good work adding the Extreme summaries to the Philipper article. Here is a badge for your efforts. In future though, please could you make sure that you spell Philipper correctly (one 'l', two 'p's). Christophee (talk) 19:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Nice to see you making some userboxes. Just Fyi, use "64px" instead of "thumb" to make the pic the right size. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :The image of Snake Bite was deleted, because a picture of it already exists. You can put their picture of it into your userboxes.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yourself Liam, we're really getting sick of you mentioning yourself in articles. The Team Bud and Storm Force articles are relevant, but you edited Thor, who you have no relevance for. Please stop inserting information on yourself into articles. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Final chance Listen Liam (as pointless as that statement is). You're on your final chance. You've demonstrated that you pay no attention to the rest of the community by creating useless Team pages. Add the fact that you keep adding information to Team Roaming Robots and other worthless information about Team Bud and yourself, and then the point where you have not once responded to any criticism, feedback, or questions, you've branded yourself an expendable user. If you do not respond to this comment on your talk page, I will block you. 'TG (t ' 23:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Robotwarsmad You're Robot Warsmad from youtube aren't you?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 20:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Roaming robots I'm just wondering: what are the regulations on walkers at Roaming Robots events? BuggyBash666 :D 20:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I think that they are the same as on Robot Wars, but robots that use rollers or shuffling systems are not classified as walkers which is all I know of LiamBryant 13:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) hi liambryant do you know if there a robot for sell. i'm from Australia from Bryce Edward Thomas--Bulldogbreed 02:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if there are any robots on for sale, sorry. LiamBryant